The Heat is On!
by Twist in fate
Summary: Kagome has a secret and things are about to get a little crazy for the companions and Sesshomaru is soon to fall victim to the whiles of a female in heat.Rated for possible major lemons and coarse language.Might add an epilogue later.
1. Heat

**The Heat is On**

They were on yet another quest for the jewel shards, but this search would be much different than all the other ones. You see

Kagome has a secret and it's fixing to make itself known, she is a demoness just peaking adulthood and about to come into heat.

The cat in her makes her seek a male of any stature, the dog in her makes her picky about the male that is pursued by the cats

unquestioning choices.

--

As they walked Kagome began to feel almost sick. Kagome stuck out the feeling until mid afternoon and decided to force camp

because she could travel no farther in her current state.

--

Sango was concerned about her sister especially when Kagome picked disinterestedly at her food that night. So she decided that

a nice dip in the nearby hot spring would do the trick in making Kagome feel better. "Hey Kagome want to go to the spring with

me?"

--

"Sure" came the half-hearted reply.

--

Standing both young women headed for the hot spring that was a short walk from camp. Undressed they eased into the warm

water and relaxed instantly.

--

An hour later Kagome and Sango returned to the camp feeling better. As soon as Kagome's scent hit Inuyasha's nose it began

twitching at her scent, looking at her curiously he said "You smell" 'sniff, sniff' "different Kagome, you smell almost like a demon.

What's going on with you?"

--

"Uh well….. you see…. I umm….. kinda have a secret you guys, but I can no longer hide it now that I have matured. I'm not

really human guys I'm a demoness, my mother was a cat demoness and my father was a dog demon. I had a binding spell on me

and until recently it hid my true scent and subdued my abilities, but I'm still Kagome you guys."

--

All eyes stared at her in shock and they were all trying to figure out why she had hidden something like this from them.

--

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence "Why didn't you tell us sooner Kagome?"

--

"I couldn't, I wanted to but the spell prevented it." She replied.

--

"Oh" was the quiet response from all of her companions.

--

Sensing two shards approaching rapidly she said "Damn just what I needed right now, Kouga."

--

Sure enough there was the tell tale tornado of dirt and then Kouga sliding to a stop in front of Inuyasha. "How's my woman

doing mutt-face?" He asked Inuyasha, pausing he sniffed not smelling her familiar scent he said "Where is my woman exactly?"

--

"I'm not your woman Kouga." Answered Kagome

--

Spinning Kouga spotted 'his woman' but her scent was drastically different. Eyeing her over he said "You look like Kagome but

you sure as hell don't smell like her."

--

"I'm a demoness dimwit. This is my true self in human form of course. My mother was a cat demoness and my father was a dog

demon in my time Kouga. Just leave please Kouga, I'm not feeling well right now due to the changes I am recently undergoing

currently."

--

"Fine, but I will return my love because you smell right for the taking." With that he was gone racing off into the distance.

--

"Goodnight" said Kagome as she went to her sleeping bag and climbed into it.

--

That night Kagome's dreams were of long white hair, golden eyes, and passionate love.

-----------

Predawn….Awaking with a curse as she thought viciously '_Damn I'm in heat!'_ Thinking it was Inuyasha she had dreamt of she

walked over to him hips swaying seductively. Her feline part didn't care who mated her just as long as they made it fun, but her

dog counterpart wasn't sure about mating with a weaker being, but before it could react the feline had pounced the poor

unsuspecting hanyou and was mauling him with their mouth. Snapping at Sayuri (the cats name), Sainu growled and said _Not the _

_one, leave him Sayuri! _

_--_

_Do I have to?_

_--_

_Yes_

_--_

_Fine_

_--_

_And let her have control back_

_--_

_No fair_ whined Sayuri

--

Finding herself straddling a very turned on Inuyasha, Kagome was horrified and fled the camp.

--

When she returned around midday she found an irate hanyou and three confused companions. Sitting next to Sango she

whispered "I'm in heat will you help in preventing me from jumping every male we cross paths with?"

--

Sango's eyes widened at the latest news then she glanced at the disgruntled hanyou and fought down laughter as realization

dawned on her. Looking back at Kagome she nodded.

--

Every time they passed a good looking demon Kagome had to fight to stay in control of her heat cycle. Inuyasha watched with

growing distress, because he knew her inner demon did not want him as a mate when she fled that early morning two days ago.

----------------------------------------

_**Well that concludes chapter one hope you enjoyed it because all hell should break lose in the next chapter. I had **_

_**intended this to be a oneshot but it will probably be around 3 chapters or so. Please read and review.**_


	2. Prey of the demoness

**Chapter 2 of The Heat is On!**

**_Warning Lemon in this chapter!_**

Walking along hunting for shards was proving difficult for Kagome, because she was in full blown heat and wanted to scratch an itch. Unfortunately for her the right male had yet to cross her path, making her into a frustrated ball of nerves and desire.

--

Kouga was thrilled when he scented Kagome in heat, thinking he would have a shot at mating with her he sped in her direction. Reaching the group he quickly seized Kagome and said "My love come, be my mate." The grin on his face dissolved quickly when he met her brilliant gold flecked green eyes.

--

Anger and frustration welled to the surface, as Kouga's aroused scent met her nose. Glaring at him she was satisfied to see his smile fade fast as she said "You are beneath me wolf, I would never mate a weak being such as yourself. I will always be an ally but never your mate." Her eyes flashed dangerously daring him to stay if he wanted to cease existing.

--

Pain radiated from Kouga as her words sank in and hit him full force. His chest clenched tightly and he turned fleeing before the tears began to brim in his eyes. He had foolishly fallen in love with a woman he knew would never love him, but he had always harbored hope until now.

--

Looking at her companions she said "I'm going to blow off some steam." Turning she walked off to find a place to clear her head and calm her nerves. Finding the perfect spot she let her energy swell as she decimated one tree after another. So into blowing off steam she failed to notice the set of cool calculating eyes that studied her.

--

Patrolling the area for threats, he was startled to feel a powerful surge of demonic energy close by followed by a loud crash. Curios he walked towards the source, pausing when a strange breed of demoness stood before him. He decided to watch her as she destroyed trees pointlessly, catching a glimpse of her face he was reminded of someone, but who? He began to prod his mind for the answer unaware that she had noticed him and was heading his way.

--

Stopping when she realized that she was no longer alone, Kagome looked around and her eyes fell on a rather distracted Sesshomaru. With the grace of a cat she quietly stalked towards her prey and when she was within striking range she pounced and her lips came crashing down on the unsuspecting Sesshomaru's lips.

--

Sesshomaru was suddenly brought out of his reverie when he was assaulted by lips and the scent heavy scent of arousal. Slightly taken aback he gasped, unintentionally giving her tongue access to his mouth. Shoving away the offending female he let out a growl and said "Who do you think you are bitch?"

--

Hissing at him for refusing her she spat out "I am Kagome, don't you remember me Sesshomaru?"

--

Just as he was about to say no he paused and looked at her features. _Isn't Kagome Inuyasha's bitch?_ Asked his beast. She wasn't human but she certainly resembled the miko, but she was leaner, more refined, and held a catlike grace. Confused he asked "Aren't you Inuyasha's bitch? And how is it that you are a full demoness?"

--

Smiling she said "No I am not his bitch, I am merely a companion to him. As far as how I am a demoness, well simple really I was born a demoness, but I had a binding spell on me. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish what I started earlier." Lunging at him she managed to tackle him to the ground.

--

He didn't have time to register movement till he was lying beneath her and only then did he realize that she was in heat. He realized to late that he was in trouble, for a female demoness in heat pursues males of their choice relentlessly until she gets what she desires 'a mate'. Hit by the sudden urge to run as her hands explored his body, he began to fight for freedom which took forever. Freed at last he bolted only to find her hot on his heels, panicked he transformed and tried to fly away. Thinking he had the upper hand he glanced back to see a….. _What the hell is she?_ She was doglike with feline features and more grace than any dog could muster. Her body was that of a dog, tail catlike in the way it flicked around, her face was a perfect combination of cat and dog features, black in color all but the vivid red markings that ran up her legs, from her jaw down her belly, and her ear were tipped with red. He had run from many a demoness but none quite like her.

--

She grinned devilishly as the game of cat and mouse began. Every time he dodged her only made her more excited as she gained on him, he was begging to tire and soon she would catch him when he did.

--

Sesshomaru had begun to fear her and her determination to capture him, none of the other demonesses had pursued him this long and he was tiring quickly now. Desperation was the only thing that kept him running from her and after hours of running from her even that wouldn't be able to keep his tired muscles moving. _Damn it! _He thought angrily as he realized that he was trapped, so concentrated on escape he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. He had run into a dead end literally, trapped in a cave the only exit blocked by her, in one last attempt to stay unmated he turned on her growling viciously, ready to fight for his freedom.

--

Kagome would have laughed at his last attempt to stay free, but she knew he was to tired to win now. Giving him a feral grin she took his challenge and lunged at him, he was to slow to evade her and he ended up pinned to the floor of the cave.

--

Realizing his true form was to tired to fight her as he lay pinned to the ground, he tried one last time to escape by transforming into his humanoid form. Standing he tried to flee, but was stopped by her fangs as they gently but firmly grabbed his shoulder.

--

Ever so gently she pushed him to the ground and laid a large paw on his chest, transforming as she held him in place. Once fully transformed, she straddled him in all her naked glory and laughed softly because he was looking everywhere but at her. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Don't you find me attractive?" She asked teasingly as she rocked a little on him.

--

Certain she wasn't looking at him he glanced over her body and instantly regretted it, because she was curvy in all the right places, irresistible black markings swirled along her belly and towards her back, breasts perfectly sized for him, and god her scent was delicious. "This Sesshomaru does not find you attractive" he growled out huskily.

--

"Oh really then why do I smell your arousal?" Leaning forward she nibbled his ear and gave a small thrust with her hips. Releasing a soft moan she said "I want you to taste me, have me, take me, please Sessho make me yours." She panted seductively. His scent spiked and she began to lick and nip his ears, neck, and jaw.

--

He couldn't take it any longer, she was driving him crazy with want, his beast was calling for her sweet virgin blood. Eyes bleeding red with desire he rolled over onto her and began to assault her body with his mouth and hands.

--

Satisfied with her results she began to strip him as he tormented her heated flesh. Whimpering with disapproval as he pulled away from her to remove the last barrier between their flesh, she eyed his body hungrily ready for him to take her as her desire spiked to new heights.

--

--- _**Lemon **---_

When her desire spiked he cold hold back no longer, crashing back down onto her he teased her dripping entrance with the tip of his shaft, causing her to whimper more with desire. Unable to deny her anymore her slid into her and thrust through her thin barrier, expecting her to recoil in pain he was thrown for a loop when she immediately began to thrust her hips on him. Groaning in pleasure he took control and began to thrust into her building speed as he did so, he loved her mewls of pleasure as he kept increasing speed and roughness. Panting form exertion he decided the only way for either to climax soon was if she was on her knees like a proper bitch, so he quickly pulled out and flipped her over onto her knees and slammed back into her earning stronger sounds of pleasure from the bitch that had pursued him so determinedly. He heard her moan heavily as she said "Oh god, Sessho-MA-RUUU!" as her walls clamped down on him milking him for all he had, pulling him into a swirling vortex of pleasure as he rored out his conquest to the sky. His fangs elongated and sank into the place where her shoulder and neck met, marking her as his mate. Rolling her onto her back he began to lick the mark clean of blood till it healed as her fangs sank into him marking him as hers, she gently sucked on the new mark drawing in his blood to tie them together.

--

The two exhausted mates fell into a deep content sleep curled around each other.

--------------------------------------

_**Okay guys let me know what you thought, I should have one more chapter before I complete this short fic. Preview :What happens when Sesshomaru wakes and finds himself mated to Kags?**_


	3. What!

**Chapter 3 of The Heat is On!**

On waking Sesshomaru was confused by the warmth next to him and his nudeness. Opening his eyes he glanced around the cave and saw a demoness laying next to him, events came swimming to his mind of what occurred before he fell asleep. Horrified with what he had done and allowed to happen he glared at the bitch that had forced herself on him. He was unable to stay mad at the rather beautiful demoness though, as he looked over her body his gaze softened and he began to think that she wasn't a bad choice, but it wasn't like he really had a choice about it either. She did have power, but what the hell she was remained a mystery, he had never encountered anything like her. She was obviously exhausted so he resigned himself to wait for his answer till she woke on her own. Hell he was still tired from the events they had shared, so he decided to sleep once more.

--

Kagome awoke an hour later feeling a little sore but complete now that she had her mate. Looking at him she smiled and decided to wake him by licking and nibbling on his ears.

--

Waking up because of the attack on his ears, his eyes were met with cleavage. Grinning he slipped his tongue into the valley as he produced a deep purr-like growl in pleasure. Reaching up he grabbed her shoulders and held her at bay almost laughing at her attempts to continue mouthing him. Getting serious he asked "What exactly are you Kagome?"

--

"Oh well I'm a crossbreed actually, my mother was a cat demoness and my father was a dog demon. Why?"

--

"I just wanted to know what manner of being I had mated with. Is that a problem?" he asked.

--

"Nope" she answered as a mischievous glint flashed in her green eyes. Rubbing her body against his teasingly she said "Catch me" transforming quickly she slowly ran out of the cave and each time he thought he had her she would speed up causing him to narrowly miss her.

--

He was thrilled with the chase at first, but he was aroused by it and it was beginning to frustrate him. So he released a burst of speed, finally pinning her to the ground he began to nip her ears and feet playfully. Tired of playing with her and ready to mate again he yipped and barked at her saying '_Stand. I caught you. Now we mate, no running or else.'_

--

Standing Kagome licked his face and then turned her but to him ready to mate again as well, but this time in their true forms.

--

Sniffing her first he growled in pleasure at her obedience and the heat scent that made his beast wild with arousal. Mounting her he began to mate with her panting like a happy dog as he did so, as he was thrusting into her he growled out '_such a good bitch, will be lots of fun. Have lots of pups too.'_

--

Kagome had to admit that she enjoyed mating in her true form a lot, it just felt so damn good to her. So much so that once he finished she played with him and teased him till she got him to mount her several more times as she told him '_More. I want more. Feels good._'

--

' _Good to know my bitch likes it.' _He purred back as he spilled his seed into her.

--

They walked back to the cave to rest a little longer because she wore him out with all the times she asked him to do it again. Little did Sesshomaru know though she had plans to have more sex when they arrived back and transformed, lets just say that females in heat act like sluts due to hormones of course.

--

!!!!!!!!! **_Lemon _**!!!!!!!!

Arriving back Sesshomaru transformed and sat down only to find Kagome straddling his lap soon afterwards. Looking into her eyes he saw the raw desire burning in them only to be turned on by it, he had yet to have control over his actions while mating with her and it only made him harder knowing that at last he could have her himself not his beast. Laying her back onto the floor of the cave he gently nipped her flesh causing her to moan. He began to rain hot kisses along her demonic marking making her scent rise stronger into his sensitive nose.

--

Heat pooled in Kagome's abdomen as he licked, nipped, and smothered her with hot kisses. When he mouth found a nipple and began to suck on it she released a groan of pleasure and arched her back trying to give him more of her. Fangs glanced across her heated flesh making her shiver in delight, a sharp nip on one of her swollen nipples made her gasp from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Shuttering in pleasure as his fingers found the bundle of nerves between her thighs and began to gently rub it, a sudden pinch on it made her mewl softly. She began to beg for more and he gave her more by sliding a finger into her wet folds, caressing her inner walls he found a sweet spot and began to massage it. She felt her world fall as extreme pleasure wracked her body causing her to scream out his name, still shivering from the aftereffects of her orgasm she was delighted by the feel of his tongue as it entered her core, licking up all of her juices. Another orgasm followed soon after as he massaged a breast with one hand and her clit with the other, while his tongue still delved into her womanhood.

--

Sesshomaru enjoyed the sweet flavor of her juices as she freed them into his waiting mouth, licking up all she had to offer he placed himself at her entrance and slid into her tight sheath. "So tight, so wet and just for me" he groaned out as he began to slowly thrust into her. She was divine he thought as the pleasure became too much for any thought to continue. Picking up his pace he loved the way she whimpered out his name each time he thrust back into her harder than the last thrust.

--

"More Sessho. Harder. Harder please." She almost yelled out with growing passions. He did what she demanded and she climaxed screaming his name he followed closely behind as he said her name. Spent the demon lord collapsed careful not to crush his mate, they lay panting for air. Looking at Sesshomaru she whispered "I love you Sessho and I have always had a secret love of you."

-- !!!!!!!!!!! **_End Lemon_**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Glancing at her surprised he said "I love you to Kagome, but I just never realized it till recently." Grinning he said "In a few weeks we will know if you're pupped and we will be able to tell how many and what they are."

--

Sighing happily Kagome drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------

_**Okay guys I know I said this would be short, but now I'm not really sure because so many doors have now opened for me on this fic and its hard to resist. Let me know in your reviews if you think I should make this longer than I had originally intended. Thank you all who have submitted reviews it keeps me motivated to continue writing for your pleasure.**_


	4. You will Submit!

**Chapter 4 of The Heat is On!**

"What in the hell is going on?" yelled Inuyasha when he finally located Kagome naked curled up with Sesshomaru asleep and smelling strongly of sex.

--

His outburst woke the sleeping figures and they stared at him bleary eyed.

--

"What's wrong little brother?" asked a rather smug Sesshomaru.

--

"What's wrong? What the fuck do you think is wrong Sesshomaru, I came looking for Kagome and find both of you nude and mated to each other. That's my problem, damn it!" Inuyasha replied, pain evident in his eyes.

--

Glancing at his mate and locking eyes with her, Sesshomaru said "It's not like I asked for this or even wanted this in the first place Inuyasha, but here I am with a beautiful and unique mate and I do intend on keeping her. So if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my sleep."

--

"Yeah I mind, Kagome lets go he doesn't deserve you." demanded Inuyasha as he glared at Sesshomaru.

--

"I will not leave my mate Inuyasha, when we are ready we will find you and continue the search for the sacred jewel shards. Now leave before I lose my patience with you and release Sesshomaru's arm, because he does not care for your intrusion." Replied Kagome as she gave Sesshomaru's arm a squeeze.

--

Hurt, Inuyasha turned and left with shoulders slumped from her words.

--

Glaring at his mate as he demanded answers from her. "Why did you stop me from putting him in his place?"

--

"I don't want you to fight with him, he is still my friend and you shall always be my mate Sessho."

--

"That isn't the point, you should have allowed me to put him in his place for demanding you to leave with him and calling me unworthy of you. I am his Alpha now and as such he should obey me without question, and you had no right to prevent me from teaching him a lesson."

--

"Don't you dare lecture me on rights Sesshomaru, I may be female but I will roll over for no one and if you try to force me into submission you will not like the consequences. I will only submit to you when I see purpose behind it. Got that?"

--

"Bitch you will submit to me, I am your Alpha as well. You may be alpha female but I am still your alpha and you will obey me." Growled the pissed demon lord.

--

"I will do so when I see fit to Sesshomaru" hissed Kagome angrily.

--

"I will make you submit to me." He snapped as he trapped her to the cave floor roughly and slammed his body against hers and bit down hard into his mate mark. _**"You Will Submit to ME!"**_ Eyes bleeding red he entered her violently without making sure she was ready for the intrusion, he didn't care though for now he was going to bring suffering to her until she submitted to him. Blood wafted up to his nose telling him that he was ripping her passageway and it only drove him further over the edge, claws lengthened and dug into her flesh as he took her with speed and force.

--

Kagome whimpered in pain when he thrust into her unprepared body, fire encompassed her lower body as he took her she could feel his blood thirst rising as the smell of her blood hit his nose. Pinpricks of pain riddled her upper body as his claws sank into her flesh. Whining she begged him to stop the excruciating torture to her body, she knew deep down though that he would only stop when she submitted to him, but damn him she would not submit no matter how much pain he put her through. Eyes bleeding red she rammed her claws through his shoulders trying to push him off of her, when that failed she tried more extreme measures by trying to transform which eased the pain somewhat. It was working because he was so distracted by inflicting pain he failed to notice her transforming beneath him. Almost there she threw him off of her and into the cave wall, temporarily stunning him as she made her escape. Running for it despite the agony her body was in, even as it slowly healed itself, she ran fully transformed as she tried to distance herself from her enraged mate.

--

Sesshomaru didn't have time to process what had happened before he hit the wall, coming to quickly he was pissed to find that she had run. Turning into his energy ball he followed her, gaining on her as he did so. When he was on top off her he took on his true form and landed on her back squarely, digging his four sets of claws deeply into her back as his mouth latched onto the back of her neck. Just when he thought she couldn't escape from him she twisted and managed to throw him off. Snarling at her angrily he lunged for her and grabbed a mouthful of hide giving a hard yank as his beast growled at his disrespectful mate angrily.

--

They tore at each other for what seemed like hours but she would not give in and he would not give up on making her submit to him. Exhausted beyond belief their attacks grew weaker and weaker, until both collapsed into a panting, bloody heap. Kagome transformed back into her human form and went back to the cave leaving the sleeping Sesshomaru lying in the middle of the forest, yes she was tired but there was no way in hell she was going to stay next to him after his assault on her. So she was going to take his outer kimono and find the group, borrow Kirara, and go home to her own time where she would be safe for a little while. She would come back in a few days after he blew off some steam or grew angrier with her, she would probably worry him but as of right now she didn't give a damn about him. 

---------------------------------------

Arriving in her own time she gave a sigh of contentment, she loved her mate but damn did he piss her off today. Walking into the house she was relieved to find no one home so she went directly to her room grabbed some clothes and went to take a nice long soak in a nice hot bath.

--

Walking into her room afterwards she laid down on her very much missed bed and instantly went to sleep.

-------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke up several hours later and found that Kagome's scent was stale in the area, following it he was led to the cave and noticed his missing outer kimono. Frustrated at her running off again he dressed quickly and set off to find her as he thought to himself _'Maybe I was a little to rough in trying to force her to submit, I hope she doesn't hate me for it. That is the last thing that I need is for my mate to despise me, damn it I just had to let my beast get the better of me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just let her be, as long as she doesn't cause undue problems with her lack of submission to me. Damn I hope I can find her before she does something stupid, wait why can't I sense her through my mate mark? What has she done? Has she found some way to destroy our mating bond?_ Panicking over the thought of that happening he sped after her scent and ran across the others. All they told him was that she went home and took Kirara to get there faster, aggravated by the poor information he followed her scent till it ended at a strange well.

Frustrated with the losses he began to decimate trees with his claws, ripping and rending them till they looked like fine mulch. When he finished mulching one tree he moved onto another until he burned off his frustration. Sitting in the tree of ages he decided to wait for her to pass through again, because he knew she visited the nearby village often, therefore she should return to it sooner or later. 

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha almost laughed at his brother's predicament, but he savored his life more than death. His brother was to callous to allow her to be herself, they were only going to fight if he did not let her be. Kagome wasn't the submissive type, if she was then the wolf would have already had her as a mate long ago, but that would never have been Kagome for she was strong willed, defiant, loyal ,yes she was indeed loyal, and a natural leader.

--------------------------

Days passed by with no sign of Kagome yet, Sesshomaru was beginning to think the worst had happened to his mate, but he would not leave his chosen spot in case she did show up. 

-----------------------------------

_**End chapter for now, let me know what you thought please. Till next chapter then.**_


	5. Return to ye's mate!

Chapter 5 of The Heat is On

**Chapter 5 of The Heat is On!**

Worry for his mate ate at him deeper as each day passed with no sign of her. He regretted being so brutal in his actions towards her, yes she was female and as such, was supposed to submit to her alpha, which is what he was. He knew she was different from the first day he had met her, because of her fierce personality, loyalty, concern for others, and courage. But still… what was it that made her who she was? Was it related to the strange clothing and food she always had? Finally he resolved to ask her two human companions once they arrived back at the village, he would wait for them to show up due to the fear of missing her if she came back. Sighing for the hundredth time, he leaned back against the ancient tree, thoughts drifting over his mate like the wind that blew gently past him.

--

Satisfied, Kagome prepared her things to leave. She knew the time had come to face her mate, but she was anxious as to his reaction when she reappeared before him asking for forgiveness. She was afraid that he would attack her again before she had the chance to apologize and explain her actions to him. Guilt ridden all week after she had fled and awoke at home in her soft bed, she hoped that he would still want her after her blatant disrespect towards him. Resolved to apologize at once, she leapt into the well and was instantly surrounded by the soft blue glow, as it transported her back to her waiting mate.

--

_**In the feudal era prior to Kagome's return…..**_

"Damn it! Why won't it work?" Griped Inuyasha as he tried numerous times to leap into the well, and each time it refused to let him pass through.

--

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku watched with curiosity as the well continued to stay dormant, they also wondered about the wells sudden change and began to quietly discuss why it might not work anymore. Miroku brought up the fact that Kagome had chosen a mate and being as it wasn't Inuyasha that she had mated may have change it somehow, but these were only theories and there wasn't any proof yet that Sesshomaru could pass through it.

--

Setting down in the feudal era, she didn't even have the chance to start climbing out before a hand shot into the well and plucked her out. Then she was pulled into a rather tight hug against a white clad figure that could only be her mate Sesshomaru.

--

Sesshomaru had just finished talking with the monk and slayer when Kagome's scent filled his nose and his mate mark flared to life again.

--

He was so happy that she had returned to him that he snatched her out of the well and into a tight embrace. Looking down at her he was slightly angry at her for the disappearing act, but thrilled at her returning to him. His anger was pushed to the side, he could scold her later, for now though he wanted nothing more than to reclaim her body.

--

Glancing up Kagome wasn't prepared for what she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes, he was undoubtedly happy to see her and that surprised her a little. "Sessho..." she couldn't finish her sentence for his lips came crashing down onto hers, effectively silencing her for the moment.

--

Breaking from the kiss he turned serious and said "Don't you ever do that again without telling me first, you had me so worried Kagome. Promise me that you won't do that again without letting me know first."

--

"I….I….I promise Sesshomaru and I'm sorry for everything, it's just that in my time men and women are considered equals by most people. I will do as you ask but don't you dare try to force me into it or it will be hell to pay mate. Now what do you have planned?"

--

"Well I should scold you but that can wait for now, because I have missed the pleasures of your body. So I want to have my way with your body for now, what do you say we find somewhere private?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a slight smirk.

--

"As long as you promise not to treat me like you did last time." Kagome answered with a determined look in her eyes.

--

Sesshomaru nodded his head to her then said "I shall not treat you that way again, but do not push me that far again for I may not be able to stop instincts from taking over."

--

"Shall we go then? There's a nice little cave off that way…" Kagome pointed in the direction of said cave then continued talking. "It's rather secluded and no one should bother us there, so we can have all the pleasurable fun you want to have, ya horny dog." She poked teasingly before taking off at a dead run for the cave, glancing back she yelled "Hurry up old man!" while laughing.

--

'_Did she just call me old?'_

_-_

_I do believe she did, we are older than her so she's not off by much._ Answered his beast while laughing behind the safety of his cage.

-

'_Are you siding with her then?'_ asked an incredulous Sesshomaru.

_-_

_Not really, but you should be focusing on catching her, shouldn't you? Just look how far behind you have fallen Master._ Snickered his beast, earning a growl from Sesshomaru.

--

Sayuri laughed with glee in her cage as she looked at her other third and said _I wonder if she'll let us out to play today._

_-_

_Why wouldn't she? I mean his inner beast will probably won't out sometime as well, most likely when he gets us into the doggy position._ Answered Sainu with a look of wisdom on her face.

_**-**_

_**Yes girls you shall be allowed out to play soon enough, so stop debating and let me concentrate on teasing our mate.**_ Scolded Kagome gently as she allowed her scent to spike dramatically to excite her mate even more. Reaching the cave she skidded to a halt and cast her glance around the cave as she thought '_perfect, it has the large cavern in the back that you have to crawl to get to and I don't smell any inhabitants.'_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy lately and couldn't type my chapter for you, I hope I will be able to get a new chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed it, till next time then.**_


End file.
